Faded
by Berryflight of ThunderClan
Summary: An old cat of StarClan fades away and is reborn as Berrykit of ThunderClan. Follow Berrykit on his journey from the beginning to the end.
1. Prologue

**Hi fellow fan-fictioners! I started to write this story before, but I used Notepad and it got out of hand. Anyway, I just wanted to add a little note before I wrote the story. I'll be using a lot of time skips in the beginning, so they will look like this.**

**Berrykit walked into the warriors den. It was full of pancakes.**

**[-] **

**That night, Berrykit had a dream. He was eating pancakes.**

**That's it. So nonetheless, let the story begin!**

A cream colored tom sat in the middle of a clearing, staring at the rising sun. He hoped that he would have no patients today, as he spent all night trying to create a prophecy to explain to Leafblaze what was going to happen to the clans. This cat was Slothberry, the former ThunderClan medicine cat. As he thought more and more about the prophecy, he thought he got it, but then it all just turned into nonsense. Suddenly, the entrance to his den shook, and a light brown tabby she-kit stepped in.

"I got a thorn in my paw!" she wailed.

"It's okay, Willowkit. I'll make it better." Slothberry purred and stepped forwards to inspect her wound. It was a tiny thorn, just as big as one of her claws. Slothberry mrowed in amusment when he saw it, and pulled it out with his teeth.

"That didn't hurt at all! Why do all the big warriors get hurt when they have a thorn?" Willowkit asked, confused.

"The big warriors get bigger thorns from being in the forest, the one you had was very tiny." Slothberry purred.

"Oh. Well I'm glad that I'm not a big warrior!" she meowed.

They purred together for a few moments, but then Slothberry started feeling lighter.

"What's happening!" Willowkit wailed.

Slothberry looked down and noticed that he was fading away. He should have thought of the prophecy sooner! If he delivered it to Leafblaze, she would remember him, and he wouldn't be fading away.

"Goodbye, Willowkit!" he meowed, before he was a tiny cloud, floating away into the air.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the awesome reviews, it means a lot to me. Anyway, here's the first chapter! Oh, also, I don't own warriors, only my original characters! Have fun reading!**

"I think he's opening his eyes!" gasped a black and white she-kit. Four cats were in the nursery, a cream colored queen, a light brown tabby queen, and two kits. The smallest kit got up and gave a big yawn, then slowly opened his eyes.

"Berrykit!" squealed Slykit. She got ready to pounce on him and play fight, but the light brown tabby queen stopped her.

"Slykit! He just opened his eyes! Don't play fight with him unless Creamflight says you can!"

"Slykit, I think he would appreciate it if you showed him around camp, don't you, Hazelshine?" asked the cream colored she-cat, named Creamflight.

Hazelshine nodded, and Slykit squealed in excitement.

"Come on, Berrykit! I'm 3 moons old, so I know all about the camp!" she excitedly raced out of camp, without waiting for Berrykit.

Berrykit was still sleepy, but he wanted to learn all about the camp, so he could be the best warrior ever someday! He raced after Slykit.

[-]

When Berrykit and Slykit got back to the nursery, they were both very sleepy. As Berrykit drank milk from Creamflight, he overheard their conversation.

"I miss Willowkit. She would be becoming an apprentice in three moons with her sister, and Slykit wouldn't be so lonely." Hazelshine sighed.

"She still has her brother, Sandpaw to take care of her. And of course Berrykit will be a great friend." Creamflight purred encouragingly. Hazelshine just sighed and put her head down. The next moment, the nursery was quiet and everyone was sleeping.

[-]

Berrykit woke up in the morning, to see Slykit running out of the nursery.

"Wait up!" he squealed.

"The elders are telling the story about Tigerstar!" Slykit squeaked. "Come on!"

Together they ran out of the nursery, dodging the big warrior's paws.

"Watch it!" growled Stormtuft, a warrior that Berrykit met the previous day.

"Sorry!" squeaked Berrykit, and him and Slykit kept running to the elder's den, purring in amusement.

When they arrived in the Elder's den, a sand colored tom was cleaning the bedding.

"Hello, kits!" purred an old grey she-cat. Only two other elders were in the den! A spotted brown she-cat and a blue-gray tom.

"Are you telling them about Tigerstar, Greyfur?" asked the sand colored tom.

"Yes we are, why don't you sit down and listen, Sandpaw?" asked Greyfur.

Sandpaw excitedly sat down next to Slykit and Berrykit, and Greyfur began.

"Long ago, way before the great journey, there was a cat of ThunderClan named Tigerclaw. One day, Riverclan attacked, and the deputy of ThunderClan named... er... Redfur or something, died. Everyone thought Oakfur of RiverClan killed him, but the real killer was Tigerclaw. He told the clan that Oakfur killed Red...tail! Yes, it was tail! Anyway, he told the clan that Oakfur killed Redtail, and then he killed Oakfur in vengance, but falling rocks really killed Oakfur."

"Why did he kill Redtail?" squeaked Slykit.

"Shh, let me finish, little one."

[-]

That night, Berrykit had a dream. He was the hero, Firestar, fighting Tigerstar on a hill. Suddenly, Tigerstar grabbed him and bit his neck, and water filled his vision.

Berrykit woke up panting, and snuggled closer to Creamflight for more milk.


	3. Chapter 2

Three moons have passed since Berrykit learned about Tigerstar. He met cats like Leafblaze, the medicine cat, and Dewstar, the leader (and his father!). He also met the apprentices, who were Jewelpaw, a jet black she-cat with a white underbelly, Sandpaw, and Bellapaw, who was apprenticed just when Berrykit was born. She was a white she-cat, with grey running from around her eyes to the back of her tail. She had one light gray ankle, and beautiful green eyes. There were a lot more warriors, but he didn't meet them all yet.

"Berrykit!" Slykit squeaked. "Today's my apprentice ceremony!"

"Yay!" Berrykit play tackled her, but he was stopped by Hazelshine.

"You're going to get her fur ruffled! She needs to look her best for her apprentice ceremony!" She kept on lecturing the two, until Dewstar called from the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Of course Berrykit just watched from the nursery, as he couldn't catch his own prey yet.

"Slykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Slypaw." Dewstar meowed.

"Darkfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Poppyflame, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and agile. You will be the mentor of Slypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

A dark brown tabby she cat sat up proudly. Berrykit guessed she was Poppyflame, the deputy.

Slypaw touched noses with Darkfoot, and the clan started cheering.

"Slypaw! Slypaw! Slypaw!"

[-]

Berrykit snuggled up with Creamflight and tried to go to sleep, but it was so hard without his best friend being with him. He wished he was an apprentice, but he had to wait three more moons! He got up carefully so Creamflight wouldn't notice, and snuck out of the nursery. He heard voices from the Elder's Den, so he silently snuck over to eavesdrop. He peeked inside to see Greyfur talking to Sandpaw.

"And then Tigerclaw pounced at Bluestar, but Fireheart came in just in time to save her!" Greyfur exclaimed to Sandpaw, whose eyes were gleaming.

Sandpaw already heard the story twice, why did he need to hear it again? Then it hit Berrykit. Sandpaw probably wanted to learn from Firestar how to be the best warrior! After all, his warrior ceremony was tomorrow. Berrykit silently purred and snuck back to the nursery.

"Where were you off to?" meowed Creamflight.

"I was just getting some fresh air!" squeaked Berrykit. Creamflight just purred.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you? You're already acting like an apprentice, but you have three more moons!"

"I miss Slypaw. I don't have anyone to play with!" Berrykit sighed.

"Don't worry, little one. Spottedsun is moving into the nursery soon." purred Creamflight.

"More friends!" squealed Berrykit, and he started to jump around excitedly.

[-]

"I, Dewstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sandpaw said determinedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sandfeather. StarClan honors your determination and boldness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

**This story is so exciting for me! I already have the whole thing planned out, and it's gonna be great! Stay tuned and put this story on your watch list, because I'm probably uploading chapters every day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get a chapter out! I was really busy, but in return, here's a long chapter!**

"Get the kits in the nursery!" yowled Dewstar, as he pounced on the vicious fox. Berrykit squealed and jumped back behind his mother. The fox growled as threw Dewstar off of it's back. Sandfeather, who was made a warrior just a moon ago, pounced on the fox.

"Get off of my leader!" he growled, and bit the fox in the shoulder. The fox threw Sandfeather off as well, and he tore his ear on a branch. Dewstar got back up and knocked the fox over, but it quickly got back up. Then, an apprentice ran out of the Apprentice Den, as fast as lightning. The apprentice jumped on the fox and clawed its nose, then jumped on its back and started clawing at the back of the fox's head. The fox flung the apprentice into the wall off the hollow, then ran out whimpering.

"Oh my StarClan!" Leafblaze meowed and ran up to the apprentice. Only then did Berrykit look out fully, and realize that the apprentice was Slypaw. He ran up beside Slypaw. Her back was bleeding and her leg was hurt badly, but not broken, as Berrykit could tell."Get me some cobweb to stop the bleeding, comfrey for her broken leg, and some Marigold just in case her scratches get infected."

"What do they look like?" Berrykit asked.

"Cobwebs are white and silky, Comfrey has large leaves and bell shaped flowers. Take out the roots of them and chew them up, then put them on her leg. The Marigold is golden, you'll know when you find it." Leafblaze explained.

Berrykit ran into her den, then stopped to look at it. "Wow." he breathed. There were all kinds of herbs and flowers, and it was so well organized. He grabbed the herbs and ran back out to help Leafblaze with Slypaw. As he did, he realized something. He loved helping Leafblaze. It felt so good to be useful, and he seemed really good at healing. He wanted to be a medicine cat.

[-]

Two moons passed since the fox attack, and Slypaw's wound was healing well. She was out of the medicine den and she could hunt, but she couldn't do any battle training yet.

"Did you tell Leafblaze and Dewstar what I want to be?" Berrykit pulled back as Creamflight thoroughly groomed his coat.

"You need to look your best for your apprentice ceremony, and yes, I did!" lectured Creamflight.

"I don't need to look my VERY b-" Berrykit started, but he was interrupted.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting!" yowled Dewstar.

"Berrykit, please come forward." Dewstar said gently. "By naming apprentices, this clan will remain strong. And Berrykit has chosen a very special path."

Leafblaze stepped out of her den.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it is time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat for his eagerness and gentleness. Your next medicine cat will be Berrypaw." The clan cheered.

"Berrypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Leafblaze?"

"Yes, Dewstar."

"Then at the half-moon, which is at moonhigh, you must travel to the moonpool, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Leafblaze meowed.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you." Dewstar added.

Leafblaze and Berrypaw touched noses, and the whole clan cheered.

[-]

"It's time to go, Berrypaw. Have some fresh-kill first, I bet you're hungry." meowed Leafblaze. Berrypaw got up and stretched with a big yawn, then happily padded over to the fresh-kill pile and took out a nice plump mouse. As he ate it for the first time, he noticed how weird it tasted. He preferred the vole he had after his apprentice ceremony more.

After Berrypaw's mouse, he happily followed Leafblaze out of camp, and to the moonpool.

[-]

When they arrived, the three other medicine cats (and the Windclan apprentice) were already there.

"Hello, everyone." meowed Leafblaze. "As you can see, I've taken on Berrypaw as my apprentice. "Berrypaw, the black and white tom is the Windclan medicine cat, Swantuft. His apprentice is Windpaw." she nodded to the brown tabby she-cat next to Swantuft.

"I'm Toadleap." interrupted a gray tom. Berrypaw already didn't like him.

Leafblaze cleared her throat. "And the white she-cat is Echoshade."

"Hello." said Echoshade shyly.

"She really shy." he heard Leafblaze say, but not loudly. It sounded really far away. He thought Echoshade would reply to that, but they just all welcomed him.

"Berrypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Leafblaze asked.

"It is."

"Then come forward." Berrypaw obliged.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will. Now lay infront of the pool."

Berrypaw obeyed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a large clearing, with four huge trees infront of him. A beautiful light brown tabby she-kit walked up to him. "Be careful, Berrypaw." she said. "The cat with a great role model will destroy your clan."

"Why are you telling me this?" Berrypaw gasped.

"Because you are the only one who can stop it."


	5. Chapter 4

"This is Yew. Never eat this. If a cat eats one, you give them Yarrow." Leafblaze flicked her tail at a few green, spiny seeds. "They make the cat vomit out the poison."

"What happens if they can't get it out?" Berrypaw asked his mentor.

Leafblaze ignored his question for some reason, and continued on listing herbs to him. Berrypaw's training was going well, and so was Slypaw's. A moon passed since he was given the mysterious prophecy, and his first gathering went well. He was still worried about what the kitten told him. Who was the cat with a great role-model?

After Berrypaw's training, he walked outside of the den and grabbed a nice, juicy mouse for the elders. As he was walking towards the elder's den, he was stopped by Dewstar calling for a clan meeting.

"One of our apprentices has shown great courage two moons ago. Now that they've had more training, I think they are ready to become a warrior. Slypaw, please come forward."

With a shocked look on her face, Slypaw padded up to Dewstar.

"Darkfoot, do you think this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she is ready." Darkfoot said proudly.

"I, Dewstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Slypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Slypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Slyfoot. StarClan honors your agility and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Slyfoot! Slyfoot! Slyfoot!" the clan cheered, Berrypaw being the loudest. Slyfoot ran up to him and almost play tackled him, then seemed to remember that they weren't kits anymore.

"Congratulations!" Berrypaw touched noses with her.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Berrypaw. You're the best friend ever!"

[-]

Berrypaw stood on top of a hill. He looked down at his pelt, seeing that it was ginger! Suddenly, Tigerstar pounced on him from the shadows, bit hard on his neck, then water filled his vision.

The same dream again! But why? Was it a message from StarClan? He shook his head and got up. It was time for more training! He padded outside and grabbed another yummy looking mouse for the elders, and a vole for himself.

"Hello again, Berrypaw!" Greyfur welcomed him as he dropped the mouse. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"No thank you, Leafblaze probably wants me for training." Berrypaw meowed politely.

As he walked out, he saw Slyfoot stand up and tiredly pad into the warriors den, tired from her vigil, and Sandfeather talking with Dewstar.

"Berrypaw!" called Leafblaze.

"Hi!" Berrypaw said excitedly.

"There's something you're not telling me. What happened when you were accepted by StarClan?"

"Well." breathed Berrypaw. "I was in a large, dipped down area, with four big trees!"

"Fourtrees..." whispered Leafblaze.

"A pretty light brown tabby she-kit walked up to me."

"Willowkit!" Leafblaze gasped.

"Then she told me that a cat with a great role model will destroy the clan..."

"Why did she tell you?" Leafblaze meowed angrily.

"She said I'm the only one who can stop it."

They sat there in silence.

"Do you have any idea who this cat is?" whispered Leafblaze.

"Maybe they're not in the clan." replied Berrypaw.

"ShadowClan!" growled Leafblaze. "If there's trouble, chances are that they caused it."

"What do we do?" Berrypaw asked.

"Tell Dewstar, of course." Leafblaze told him.

"I'm barely an apprentice! Why should he believe me?" Berrypaw pointed out.

"You're right. Let's wait a little bit, and maybe we can figure it out on our own."

As Leafblaze got up, Berrypaw noticed how old she was. He felt bad for her.

"Leafblaze, can you tell me why you became a medicine cat?" asked Berrypaw.

Leafblaze mrowed with laughter and sat back down.

"I had a mentor called Peachgloom. She was a wonderful medicine cat, trained by one of the best medicine cats ThunderClan has ever had; Slothberry. Peachgloom was very old, and she needed an apprentice. I was a young, foolish kit, like you," she added playfully "and I walked into the medicine cat den with my sister, Whitekit. She was hungry, but she wanted to taste something other then milk... she grabbed a yew berry. When she swallowed it, I was scared... but I remembered what Peachgloom did to an apprentice who ate one. I grabbed a yew seed and put it in her mouth, and she puked out the poison. Peachgloom and our mother were very mad, but I felt so good when I saved her... I wanted to become a medicine cat." she finished.

"Like I helped with Slyfoot!" gasped Berrypaw. "Does that mean... I'll be as good as you someday?" he asked, shocked and excited at the same time.

"You'll be better." Leafblaze meowed, and they touched noses. "Now, I need some fresh-kill. We're going to the Moonpool tonight, so rest up. Maybe we can learn more about what Willowkit told you.


	6. Chapter 5

Berrypaw opened his eyes, and he was at "Fourtrees" once again. He heard a frustrated hiss.

"How could you not understand it yet?" Willowkit came into view, her eyes blazing.

"I-i've been thinking about it, W-willowkit." stammered Berrypaw.

"Are you blind?" she walked right up to his face. "It's almost too late! The clans are almost doomed!" she growled. "I died to help you, Berrypaw! If you don't stop the cat, then it will be your fault the clans are destroyed!" Berrypaw was confused. She died to help him?

"Who are you?" whispered Berrypaw.

"I'm Slyfoot's sister!" she growled. "The daughter of-" she stopped suddenly. "Hazelshine!"

"How did you die?"

"That doesn't matter!" Willowkit yelled at him, and he noticed that her eyes were replaced with little balls of fire. "Leafblaze will speed up your training. In a moons, you need to think quickly..." she looked around. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but I know you can save the clans, Sl-" she coughed. "Berrypaw." She touched noses with him, and Berrypaw woke up suddenly.

[-]

A moon had passed since Willowkit had talked to Berrypaw. He noticed that Leafblaze was going through everything quicker. Spottedsun had had her kits, Bramblekit and Rosekit, and Ravenwave had moved into the nursery, pregnant with Thornstreak's kits. Not everything was going well, though.

"Okay, Berrypaw. Slide the seeds down her throat." Leafblaze instructed. Berrypaw carefully opened Poppyflame's jaws and put the yarrow in. For some reason, Poppyflame had deathberries in her mouse! She then vomited. Bellaheart, the clan's newest warrior, watched nervously from the entrance at her former mentor. Poppyflame got up spitting.

"I'm going hunting." she growled. "Alone."

Leafblaze went to the back of the den, her head hanging. Berrypaw followed.

"What's wrong?" asked Berrpaw.

"Don't you see?" Leafblaze growled. "The cat is in this clan! They put deathberries in poppyflame's mouse... we need to find out who it is." she whispered. "Berrypaw, we're going to the moonpool. Now."

"We didn't even prepare!" Berrypaw gasped.

"You're becoming a full medicine cat." Leafblaze growled. Surely she had gone crazy, Berrypaw thought. He hasn't even been an apprentice for that long!

Leafblaze walked out of the camp without saying another word.

[-]

As Leafblaze and Berrypaw walked up to the moonpool, Berrypaw noticed a hill looking over the moonpool! His head started to hurt, and he had a vision of Firestar and Tigerstar fighting fiercly.

"Step up to the pool!" hissed Leafblaze. She had a crazy look in her eyes.

"I, Leafblaze, medicine cat of... er... ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your way, and with you help, he will serve his Clan for many moons... hopefully." Berrypaw gasped. This isn't how a medicine cat ceremony goes! "Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I- I do." stammered Berrypaw, scared, and not excited at all.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Berrypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Berryflight. StarClan honors your intellect and your healing skills, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Leafblaze finished.

Suddenly, a yowl of agony echoed through the forest.

"The clan is in trouble." whispered Leafblaze. "We're too late."

**I bet you're guessing who it is by now! Just don't spoil it in the reviews for the other people if you're sure you know it!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Hold on Poppyflame, Leafblaze and Berrypaw HAVE to be here soon!" Bellaheart reassured the injured deputy.

"What happened?" gasped Creamflight as she ran out of the warriors den. Bramblekit bounced out of the nursery.

"Were you in a fight like a real warrior?" he gasped. "I want to be a real warrior! Look at how sharp my claws are!" he slid out his tiny claws. Bellaheart wanted to purr in amusement, but this wasn't the time.

"Poppyflame was attacked in the forest... I think it's the same cat that put deathberries in her mouse." Bellaheart explained.

"Don't worry, Leafblaze and Berrypaw can make her better." Creamflight reassured.

"No, it's too late." whispered Poppyflame.

"No it's not!" growled Bellaheart.

"You were a good apprentice and a great best friend, Bellaheart."

"No! Poppyflame don't go! Berrypaw and Leafblaze are probably almost here!"

"Goodbye, Bellaheart. If Dewstar doesn't make you deputy next, then he's crazy." she slowly closed her eyes, and Bellaheart's heart broke in half. She yowled and ran out of the camp, far into the forest. Luckily she hadn't crossed the border. She rested her chin on her paws and closed her eyes sadly. It's all Leafblaze and Berrypaw's faults.

"I can help you get revenge on them, you know." a dark and chilly voice said.

"Who said that?" Bellaheart gasped. She shook her head. This was a golden opportunity. "Okay... what do I need to do?

"Just one, simple thing."


	8. Chapter 7

Berryflight and Leafblaze charged through the forest, side by side.

"Do you think it's the evil cat?" asked Berryflight quietly.

"Of course!" snapped Leafblaze. "You still think like a kitten." she spat.

"I'm barely an apprentice!" snarled Berryflight, and he stopped running. Leafblaze looked back over her shoulder, still running, and slammed headfirst into a tree.

"I'm so sorry!" Berryflight gasped. He picked her up by the scruff and slowly dragged her all the way back to camp.

[-]

As Berryflight got back into the camp, he saw Darkfoot and Mintslash dragging out a cat's body.

"Who is that?" Berryflight asked worriedly.

"Poppyflame." growled Darkfoot. "You were too late, Berrypaw."

"I'm Berryflight now."

"Does that matter?" snarled Darkfoot.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" yowled Dewstar. "As you all know, our deputy has been murdered, and it is time to choose a new one. I say these words before the body of Poppyflame, so her spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Sandfeather will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Why?" growled Darkfoot. "Why has he been made deputy?"

Dewstar held up a feather covered in sand.

"I have found this outside of my den."

[-]

Leafblaze sat in her den, her head still hurting. She had sent Berryflight to go collect herbs so she could have some time alone to think.

"Lets see..." she said to herself, but she didn't need to say another word. She gasped as she realized who it was. She was about to call for Berryflight, but a paw covered her mouth. She struggled and tried yowling as loud as possible, but a claw sliced across her neck.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer!**


	9. Chapter 8

Berryflight walked into camp, his mouth full of herbs. His head hurt from thinking too much, and his paws hurt from walking too much. He just wanted to take a nap. Once he got in, he noticed that all the cats were infront of the medicine den.

"What's going on?" he asked as he walked up to them. The cats cleared the way to reveal the dead body of Leafblaze. "No!" he yowled. "Leafblaze, get up!" he nudged her with his paw.'

"She's dead, Berryflight. I'm so sorry." Creamflight said quietly. "Do you want some time alone to mourn?"

"Yes please." he said, but that wasn't completely true. He wanted to investigate. When all the cats were gone, he studied Leafblaze. She had a slice across her neck. She was definitely murdered by a cat. Probably the same cat that killed Poppyflame... but why would anyone want to kill them? He tried to think of some cat that Leafblaze didn't like, but she was very friendly. Suddenly, Berryflight caught a sand colored piece of fur out of the corner of his eye.

Berryflight remembered back to when a certain cat used to listen to the story of Tigerstar over and over again, eyes shining. He remembered his dreams of being Firestar, and fighting Tigerstar on a cliff. As he realized who the cat was, it felt like a boulder falling ontop of him. Sandfeather was going to destroy the clans, and Berryflight was the only one who could stop him.

**AHH! I'm so sorry for the even shorter chapter, but it was the ending! You guys should favorite or follow me, so you know when I post the prologue of the sequel later today (which will be longer, I promise)!**


End file.
